


Plaything

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Master/Slave, Princes & Princesses, Sex Toys, Sex Training, Sexual Slavery, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Xiah has been trained for one thing, and the Prince has chosen him for one thing. Neither realize that the one thing can become so much more.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Junsu (JYJ)
Kudos: 5





	1. Selection

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Anticipation. Nothing hurt more than the anticipation.

Xiah’s skin shivered as the small plug inside his ass moved. His breath was short, hissing through his nose. He tried not to drool around the gag in his mouth. Darkness covered his eyes, cutting off his vision. No one as unworthy as him was allowed to glance upon Prince Yunho’s face.

Anticipation and power. He felt it when the Prince was there, heard the heel of his boots walk up and down the aisle between their beds.

“Arms up,” a voice said. Not the Prince’s because only the worthy were allowed to hear his voice.

Xiah lifted his arms along with the other playthings. When told, he rested his arms on his head, grabbing the opposite elbow. He held back a whimper as his presence passed him by. The air on his bare skin was warm for only a moment, and it broke his heart. He’d been there so long; he was losing faith of ever being chosen. The Prince would never want him.

He held back his despair as the Prince made his choice and the door shut behind him. The other playthings comforted and played with each other, but Xiah had no desire to join. He leaned forward, ass in the air, face on his bent arms and he thought of the Prince. Perhaps he was not attractive enough for the Prince, but the Prince never saw his face. His presence was never in front.

The Prince only cared about the back of his body.

With a firm resolve, Xiah swore he’d make his body as attractive as he could. The Prince would choose him one day.

He exercised in secret, brief moments when he was not being watched. Xiah hoped it was enough. But even with his exercising, and his attention to have only the best lotions on his skin, the Prince continued to pass him by. Week after week. He despaired, but he had to continue to try. The Prince had to notice him.

But it wasn’t enough. Xiah lost hope.

**xXxXxXxXx**

“Present yourself.”

Xiah answered the call on automatic. He kneeled on the edge of the bed, lower legs in the air. The gag was first, and he adjusted his lips around it. A blindfold wrapped around his eyes, and not a moment too soon. His silent tears soaked it. He laid his face to the mattress. He barely shivered when the well-lubed plug slipped into his body.

“On your knees.”

Xiah pushed up, body ramrod straight.

The door opened and the usual euphoria of being in the Prince’s presence didn’t come. Only heartbreak. Insecurity. Pain. Only sheer willpower from training kept him from letting his distress show.

The Prince bypassed him, as always.

But he deliberated over his decision. Xiah heard his boots pause, but not where. He cursed himself for not paying attention. He knew for certain that the door had not shut. Footsteps sounded again around the room as the Prince made another pass between the beds.

Xiah inhaled sharply, skin jerking when a hand cupped his ass. No noise. If he made any noise, the Prince would choose someone else. The hand traveled up his back. Xiah could not fight back his shiver. Soft pressure between his shoulder blades commanded him to bend and he did, until the pressure was gone. He held himself at that angle. The hand slid down his back and cupped his ass again. Fingers followed the curve and brushed against the plug. Another tremor traveled through Xiah’s body.

A hand curled around his hip, and then he was turned lifted and pressed against the warmth he’d imagined so often. More tears soaked into the blindfold as he was cradled, one strong arm around his back, the other under his knees. The cloth covering the Prince’s firm chest was soft against his face.

The door slammed, and to Xiah, the air felt cooler and smelled sweater on this side of the white room. His emotions manifested in trembles.

“Sh, sweetheart,” a deep voice whispered in his ear. “You’re alright.”

But hearing the voice of the Prince did nothing more than make him shake and cry harder. The arms tightened around him. Xiah calmed down as the Prince continued to carry him. Confusion filled him. Playthings were taken to a room close to the white room, weren’t they? That’s what Xiah had always heard. He counted three different doors closing around them.

“Do not bother me,” the Prince’s terse voice commanded.

“Yes, my Lord.”

A final door shut and Xiah felt safe. The heat of the sun soaked into his skin at the same moment that he was lowered from the Prince’s arms and settled on the softest bed with the most luxurious sheets he’d ever felt. He moaned low in his throat and squirmed. Deep laughter whispered over him.

Xiah blushed and cursed himself for forgetting his training. He put his arms over his head and lifted his legs, bending them at the knee, offering himself to the Prince.

The Prince chuckled again. His large hands rubbed up the back of Xiah’s thighs, and then pressed on his knees, lowering them to the bed. Xiah was confused again. The Prince’s warmth hovered over him, hands pressing into the bed next to Xiah’s head.

“Relax, sweetheart. I want you to lay right here, and relax.”

And then lips pressed against Xiah’s cheek and he moaned. The gag was gone a moment later. Fingers trailed up and down his side.

“What do they call you, sweetheart?”

“Xi—“ He couldn’t finish, and gasped when fingertips brushed over his nipple.

“Hm, guess I’ll stick to sweetheart.”

The Prince traced the edge of the blindfold, stopping with a finger on his nose. He pushed up, and Xiah shut his eyes against the sudden light. The blindfold was gone. Terror filled Xiah, and he kept his eyes shut tightly.

“Am I so hideous that you don’t want to look at me?” the Prince asked, humor lacing his voice.

“N-n-no. I—“

A fingertip pressed against his eyelid and pushed lightly. Xiah gasped, and his eyes flew open. He blinked, trying to clear his vision. It was still cloudy from his crying. Whispers of a kiss brushed against each eyelid. Xiah didn’t dare breathe. But his eyes fluttered open. The first thing Xiah noticed was the Prince’s smile. Perfect, in every way. Bright, white teeth. Straight. Rose lips that had already touched his skin. That thought made him blush and duck his head before he managed to look at the rest of the Prince’s face.

The Prince chuckled. He took Xiah’s hands in his and brought them up to his face. Xiah shook violently, unable to do more than touch the Prince’s cheeks. He had a prominent jawline, strong cheekbones. Deep, brown eyes so full of admiration and concern. He was so handsome it made Xiah’s heart clench. The Prince leaned into his hand.

“Why are you scared, sweetheart?”

Xiah didn’t try to respond. He doubted he’d be able to talk past the lump in his throat.

The Prince’s muscled arms wrapped around, under him, pressing him against his chest again, and Xiah lost the little control he had on his emotions. His fingers tightened in the Prince’s white shirt and Xiah cried, because it was too much, too surreal, too … too perfect.

“I knew it,” the Prince said, laughter in his voice again. “I’m hideous and everyone else is lying to me.”

“No, no,” Xiah cried, lifting his head. “I… forgive me, my Prince … I … it is all so overwhelming.” He sniffled again.

The Prince leaned away for a moment, sitting. He reached to a bed-side table. Xiah could not see past his body, but water trickled, and then the Prince turned back, a blue cloth in his hands. It was warm against Xiah’s skin as the Prince wiped his face.

“You are satisfied then?”

Xiah gripped his wrists. “Oh, yes. Yes, I—I’m sorry if—“

The Prince kissed him, quick, but it was sufficient enough to stun Xiah silent. The Prince smiled and finished wiping the tears and torment from Xiah’s face, and Xiah relaxed under his steady hands. The towel dipped to his neck and chest.

Xiah gasped in surprise when the Prince’s lips followed the towel. Kisses and licks and nips fell along his skin, and Xiah had to shut his eyes. His fingers tightened in the Prince’s shirt as a wave of pleasure coursed through him. His hips rose unconsciously off the bed, the toy inside him shifted and he moaned low in his throat. The Prince’s hands slid down his sides, grip firm but comforting on his hips. He continued to kiss Xiah’s skin. It was more than Xiah ever dreamed of, more than he could comprehend. He was supposed to worship his Prince, but he was paralyzed, eyes shut, mouth open in timid moans and gasps. The Prince moved his hips, forward and back. Tiny burst of pleasure shot through his body from the toy.

Wet warmth covered first one nipple, then the other and Xiah arched off the bed with an agonized whimper. He was going to come and he wasn’t supposed to come. He wasn’t supposed to get pleasure, he was supposed to provide pleasure.

But the Prince’s mouth continued to work his nipple, suck it in, licking it, biting, it. And his hands continued to move Xiah’s hips and too much, it was all too much. Xiah shouted out as his vision blurred white and he came onto his stomach.

The Prince hummed against his skin.

No, no, no. He wasn’t … supposed to … Xiah’s breath hitched through the gasps as he tried to recover from the pleasure.

The Prince kissed his lips, pulling yet another gasp from Xiah’s mouth.

“You are beautiful, my sweetheart.”

Xiah whimpered and kept his eyes shut.

The Prince chuckled. He moved away for only a moment, and then the warm, wet towel scraped across Xiah’s stomach, cleaning him off.

“Open your eyes.”

Xiah obeyed quickly.

The Prince smiled down at him and then held out his white shirt. There were two wet spots on it.

Xiah panicked. “Sorry, my Prince. I’m—”

The Prince laughed. “It’s okay.”

Xiah’s breath caught as the Prince unbuttoned his shirt. It slipped from his shoulders. The Prince’s body was as perfect as his face, with muscles and hot skin and … the Prince tossed the shirt off the side of the bed. He took Xiah’s wrists and pressed the palm of Xiah’s hands against his chest. Xiah trembled when he followed the Prince’s silent commands and slid his hands up to his shoulders, around his neck. The Prince let go of Xiah’s wrists and wrapped his arms around his body, pulling their skin together. The heat made Xiah’s head swim. Lips pressed against his neck and jaw.

The Prince’s hands moved down his back and gripped his ass, pulling a whimper from Xiah as the toy twisted inside him. He cried out when the Prince tugged on the toy, not enough to remove it, but enough to drive Xiah crazy with want. The Prince yanked the toy away and Xiah moaned.

“Don’t go anywhere, sweetheart,” the Prince whispered and pressed their lips together. “I will be right back.”

The Prince lowered him back to the bed and moved away. Xiah shivered from the lack of heat, and watched through half-lidded eyes as the Prince walked across the room. The muscles in his back waved as he moved. The blue pants hugged his hips and showed off his ass. The Prince opened a door and disappeared.

Xiah moaned and buried his face in a pillow. It was all going wrong. So wrong. And the Prince was off to say how displeased he was because Xiah had forgotten his training and ruined the Prince’s shirt. He said not to leave, but that didn’t mean the Prince would come back. He’d send in soldiers and Xiah would be taken to the slave yards and forced to work in the fields. Or he’d be killed. He deserved to be destroyed anyway, since he made his Prince so unhappy.

The door opened and Xiah cried harder, trying to disappear into the soft blankets around him. The bed dipped and the Prince’s warm hands gripped his shoulders.

“My sweetheart,” the Prince said, concerned. He picked Xiah up, holding him close and Xiah cried into his bare skin. “Why are you crying again?”

Xiah couldn’t answer, but his tears calmed after a few minutes. The Prince shifted him. His hands ran up Xiah’s thighs and then hooked on his knees. He put Xiah’s legs around his waist and lifted him. Xiah clung to him, guilty because even though he felt unworthy, and the Prince was most likely carrying him to his death, he would not pass up a chance to be next to him. He kept his eyes shut and his face buried in the Prince’s neck.

The Prince carried him into a heated room. Steam gathered in wet drops along Xiah’s skin. There were others in the room, noises of cloth and water and metal.

“Leave us,” the Prince commanded.

Xiah shivered. The Prince would show his displeasure himself. He clung a little tighter.

Warm, almost too hot, water lapped at his feet, legs and body. Xiah jerked back, eyes open in shock. He met the Prince’s gaze for a moment and then looked around. They were in the Prince’s bathing room. Steam billowed around the corners or the room, obscuring the walls decorated in swirling blues and greens. The tub was wide and Xiah knew that even with his body stretched out, he’d not hit the walls. There were benches along the walls and towels and spigots and soap and trays and …

The Prince kissed him, hand sliding to his lower back, pushing their bodies together.

Xiah realized the Prince was naked.

He panicked again, but the Prince gave him no way to break away from his lips or from his hold and they kissed and moved slowly around the tub until Xiah relaxed into the kiss. The Prince’s hard erection slid over his ass, and that Xiah knew how to deal with. He reached behind him, to guide the Prince into his body, but as soon as his fingers wrapped around the Prince, he grabbed Xiah’s wrist.

“Don’t,” the Prince said and put Xiah’s arms back around his neck.

Xiah bit his lip and lowered his head.

“Not yet,” the Prince whispered and kissed him again. He kneaded the mounds of Xiah’s ass. “Let me enjoy you.”

“But – but I should—”

“You should do whatever I want you to do,” the Prince said, an edge to his voice.

Xiah swallowed and nodded. “Yes, my Prince. I’m sorry. I’m not doing anything right.”

The Prince laughed and kissed him. “On the contrary. You’re more perfect than any I’ve ever had. Do you love me?”

Xiah looked up quickly. “Of course, my Prince.”

“How can you love me when you have only just began to serve me?”

Xiah swallowed. “My life is your service, my Prince.”

“Your body, you mean.”

“Well, that, too, but no … I …”

“Many subjects and servants talk of submitting their lives to me. Especially those like you who have not been serving me long.”

Xiah stared at him, before remembering himself and lowering his head. “I’ve been yours for most of my life,” Xiah whispered.

The Prince hooked a finger under his chin, raising it to stare at Xiah’s eyes. “You’re new.”

Xiah shook his head. “No, my Prince.”

“How long have you waited for me?”

Xiah panicked inside. His Prince was upset, but upset with himself, and it was all Xiah’s fault. He tried to look away again, but the Prince’s fingers tightened on his chin.

“How long?”

“Five summers,” Xiah whispered and closed his eyes against the shock on the Prince’s face.

“Five summers is a long time,” the Prince said finally.

Xiah nodded.

“No wonder you’re wound up so tight, but my sweetheart, I’ve chosen you. It’s okay for you to relax.”

Xiah nodded again and bit his lower lip. The Prince kissed it, tugging on it with his own lips. Xiah let go and melted into the kiss. The Prince continued their circuit around the tub until Xiah’s back hit a wall. The Prince broke the kiss. He easily lifted Xiah to the edge and then stood straight. The water reached his waist. He lifted a sponge and filled it with flowery smelling soap. Xiah didn’t dare breathe as the Prince began washing his skin, the sponge slightly rough on his shoulders. Soap dribbled down Xiah’s chest and arms. The Prince washed all of him, even his legs and feet.

“Turn over,” he whispered, and Xiah did, rolling on his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows. The Prince washed his hair and then down his back.

“I’m sorry you waited so long,” the Prince whispered.

“Thank you for choosing me, my Prince,” Xiah said. It was something he should have said as soon as he was alone with the Prince.

The Prince chuckled. “Thank your ass,” he said as he massaged it.

Heat spread along Xiah’s back and he buried his face in his arms. Guilt filled him again. His body hitched.

“What?”

“I …” Xiah figured the only way he’d relax with the Prince was to be honest with him. “I cheated.”

“How?”

“I … I exercised, and we’re not supposed to, but I had to do something.”

The Prince’s hands moved up his back and then his body pressed against Xiah’s. Xiah moaned and arched up. The Prince wrapped an arm around his stomach and then pulled Xiah into the water, keeping their skin together.

“That’s why I thought you were new,” the Prince whispered. “You broke the rules, and you risked being caught and beaten and enslaved—“

Xiah started shaking.

“—all for me to notice you?”

“I-I-I’m sorry, my Prince, but I …”

The Prince turned Xiah’s head around and kissed him, hand soft on his cheek. “Don’t be sorry,” he said. “It proves that you have dedicated your life to me.”

“I have. My life, my thoughts, my heart.”

He smiled. “I’ll take them all if you’ll give them to me.”

“They’re yours,” Xiah said. “They are not mine to give.”

The Prince kissed him. “Hold your breath, sweetheart.”

Xiah did without wondering why and then found himself under the water for a few moments. The Prince’s hands rubbed his hair, and then yanked him up. Xiah took a deep breath and wiped the water from his face. The Prince held him again, Xiah’s legs wrapped around his waist. He carried him easily out of the water, and a burst of cool air from a vent made Xiah shiver.

The Prince moved to a bench and set Xiah on his feet. He picked up a towel and dried Xiah off. Even the towel was more luxurious than anything Xiah had ever had against his skin.

“Stay there,” the Prince said. He stood and walked to a cabinet against the wall. He opened it and removed two bottles. Xiah blushed and looked down when the Prince stood in front of him. He was so tall and handsome. The top of Xiah’s head, barely passed the Prince’s shoulder.

The Prince poured liquid in his hands and, after spreading it around, massaged the sweet smelling stuff in Xiah’s hair. Xiah hummed in contentment. The Prince chuckled. He wiped his hands cleaned and the poured the contents from the second bottle into his palm. This time he started at his shoulders, rubbing the lotion into Xiah’s pale skin.

“How old you, my sweetheart?”

“Sixteen summers.”

The Prince’s hands faltered for a moment and then continued. Xiah turned where directed and the Prince covered his whole body. He blushed when half way through the treatment the Prince massaged the lotion into his ass, and he got an erection.

The Prince smiled and to Xiah’s shock, licked the tip.

“My-my Prince!”

He laughed and continued rubbing lotion into the smooth skin of Xiah’s legs and feet. “Am I not allowed to worship you, my sweetheart?”

Xiah blushed down to his toes. Toes that were being pampered more than ever before. And the Prince, on his knees. Xiah didn’t know what to do, but he did not say anything else. The Prince did not seem to like being told he shouldn’t be doing something.

The Prince finished with the lotion, and then stood up. He laced his fingers with Xiah’s.

The Prince wrapped a towel around his own waist, and then wrapped Xiah up and lifted him from the ground, holding him close as he moved back into his main room. The light was golden from the sunset. A table sat in the middle, heaped with food and drinks.

Xiah’s stomach grumbled, and the Prince laughed. “I knew you’d be hungry.”

He sat Xiah down on a chair, and then pulled another one close. To Xiah’s embarrassment, the Prince refused to let Xiah eat on his own and fed him bites of meat and fruit and bread and rice. In between kisses, of course.

“Should we try again?” the Prince said.

Xiah tilted his head to the side in question.

The Prince smiled. “What do they call you?”

“Xiah.”

“I like that. Xiah.”

Xiah’s whole face turned in a smile, hearing his name come from the Prince’s mouth.

“You’re beautiful when you smile,” the Prince whispered and kissed him.

For Xiah, that kiss meant everything, more than the ones before it, because the Prince knew who he was, and knew what he’d done for him. The anguish and pain from before were worth it just for this moment.

“It’s been a long day,” the Prince said as he picked Xiah up again. He settled him in the middle of the bed. He kissed his cheek. He removed both of their towels, and then moved around the room, shutting the wooden shudders and closing heavy drapes, blocking out the light.

The Prince came back to the bed, crawled over to Xiah and rearranged the blankets around him. He pulled Xiah’s body close and with little more than a kiss to Xiah’s neck, he said, “Let’s sleep.”

Xiah nodded, but he doubted he would sleep. The Prince’s arm was heavy across his stomach. His leg lifted over Xiah’s and held him there, against the Prince’s body. The Prince’s breath steadied to soft puffs against Xiah’s neck.

Xiah’s heart raced. He was sleeping, sharing the Prince’s bed. He did not deserve this and yet, the Prince had made him feel like he did. Xiah held his breath and tentatively touched the Prince’s arm. He caressed the skin, trailing fingers over the bend of his elbow. The Prince was more handsome than Xiah could have imagined.

As the night wore on, the air around them grew cold, but Xiah stayed warm. The Prince’s body heated him and calmed him. Xiah did not know how long he watched his Prince sleep before he too drifted off, comfortable and warm.


	2. Seduction

Xiah was tempted from sleep, slowly, efficiently, by a hand wrapped around his erection and by lips pressed against his neck. He whimpered, trying to throw off the last of his hazy dreams.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” the Prince said.

Xiah whimpered.

The Prince pressed closer. His hand sped up along Xiah’s cock.

“M-my-my Prince, please.”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Please, I-I-let me-you-sh-shouldn’t.”

The Prince chuckled. “This is what I want, Xiah.”

Xiah shuddered as his name said by his Prince ghosted over the shell of his ear. The Prince rolled Xiah to his back. Xiah whimpered into the harsh kiss forced on his lips, his arms rose and wrapped around the Prince’s shoulders. His hips lifted into each stroke of his hand.

“You are beautiful, my Xiah.”

Xiah cried out, eyes shut tight against the returning waves of pleasure. He wanted—needed to please his Prince. But the Prince refused to relent, bringing him closer and closer to orgasm. Closer and closer to once again destroying everything he was trained to do.

His fingers dug into the Prince’s strong back, and he tried to beg, but they were lost as the Prince kissed him again and again.

The bed rolled, the room twisted and Xiah floated, buoyed up by the Prince’s touch and kiss. Floating until the pleasure tightened around him, ripped through his body and he screamed as he came. Thick white ribbons of come arched high over his body, splattering on his chest. The Prince, uncaring of the mess, gathered Xiah against him and kissed over his face and neck.

“So beautiful.”

Xiah clung to him. “My-my Prince.”

The Prince sighed. “Yes. And I must go and do prince things. You may stay here if you wish. Or you may run away, or run through the kitchens, or walk around the palace.”

Xiah’s mind swam. Walk around the palace? Xiah was not allowed out of the white room.

“If you choose to go, make sure you wear the pants and tunic on the dresser, okay?”

Xiah nodded, but he knew that he would not leave. The thought of getting lost in the palace was terrifying.

The Prince seemed to read his thoughts and chuckled. “If you stay here, Seonhee will be outside the door and bring you breakfast and lunch. You can take a bath if you want. I will be back soon.”

Xiah shook as he tightened his hold. “Must you go?” he whispered.

“I have a kingdom to run, my sweetheart.”

The Prince unwound Xiah’s arms from his neck. He pinned them above Xiah’s head. His body slid along Xiah’s and habitually, Xiah spread his legs. He moaned as the Prince’s thigh ground against his body.

“Fuck,” the Prince gasped, but he kissed Xiah quickly and jerked away.

Xiah frowned.

“Ah, my Xiah, don’t. If I stay next to you, I will not get up and I must.” His hand brushed across Xiah’s cheek. “Rest well.”

The Prince climbed from the bed, and Xiah watched, blushing, at the uninterrupted skin. The muscles of the Prince’s ass and legs stood out as he walked across the room. He disappeared behind a thatched door. A few minutes later, he reappeared, dressed in black pants and a black tunic with the Jung Family crest on the back: five silver swords pointing out, with a bright red circle in the background. The hilts of the swords met in the middle.

He sat in a chair and pulled on knee high boots, quickly lacing them up. He met Xiah’s eyes and smiled. “Dare I kiss you one more time?”

Xiah blushed and looked away. The bed dipped and the Prince climbed over him. “I doubt I’ll ever resist you.” Their lips met for a moment. The Prince licked Xiah’s upper lip and Xiah opened his mouth as the kiss deepened.

“I should not have kissed you one more time,” the Prince whispered and ran his hand up Xiah’s bare side. “Duty calls. And as for you, I know you are anxious to fulfill your duty. When I return, so rest well.”

Xiah blushed and nodded. “Yes, my Prince.”

After another short kiss, the Prince stood. He strode across the room and left without looking back. Xiah listened until he could no longer hear the boots in the other room. A door shut. He sighed. The room was still dark and Xiah rolled over and slept. He woke up when a servant woman brought in a tray of breakfast complete with rice and eggs and fruit and milk and juice. Xiah ate it all, and then moaned, because he probably shouldn’t have. He was not used to having a lot of food.

There was so much color in the Prince’s room. Dark brown dressers full of brightly colored cloth. Rugs patterned with blues and greens and purples and yellows. Paintings on the walls of landscapes Xiah could only dream up. He spent hours staring at the painting of an ocean, blues and greens and whites swirling in a story. He marveled at it after so much time surrounded by white walls and beds and floors.

He did take a bath and used the same lotion the Prince had to cover his body. It made his skin incredibly soft. He pulled on the blue pants when the lady who brought lunch blushed. Not all were used to playthings being naked.

Lunch was light, fish and rice and vegetables, and Xiah made sure to only eat what he needed, though he hated to see the food go to waste.

There was a small table and a chair by a window. The woman had opened the window in the morning to let the air in. The blue curtains blew in the breeze. The sun warmed Xiah’s skin and he sat there, staring at the swaying trees, listening to the branches hiss in the wind.

Everything looked different from up here than on the ground, in the playthings compound.

The door opened behind him and he turned. He smiled widely at the Prince. The tightness around the Prince’s eyes left and he moved swiftly to Xiah’s chair. He dropped to his knees, pulled Xiah against him and kissed him firmly.

“How was your day?” the Prince asked.

“Interesting. I … it’s been a long time since I’ve seen things that aren’t white or black.”

The Prince frowned, and then smiled. “And what was your favorite part of the day?”

Xiah blushed and looked down. “Right now.”

“Mine too.” They kissed again. “I am going to go take a quick bath. Wait for me?”

“In bed?”

The Prince laughed. “Sure. If you want.”

Xiah nodded. The Prince kissed him again before standing and moving to his bathing room. Xiah waited until the door shut behind him, and then jumped up and moved to the bed. He would not fail this time. He would show the Prince what he had been trained to do, and he would do it well. But he had to think differently. He was taught to present himself, give himself, show himself for the Prince to use, but the Prince did not seem to want him in that way.

Xiah shucked the pants off, but then put them back on.

The Prince was not eager to use him and be done. Xiah did not mind playing. Playing is what he did with the others to build up his stamina (besides the fact that the Prince had destroyed that stamina), but teasing and playing he knew how to do. If Xiah’s thoughts were right, the Prince would not mind being played with.

A thought crossed Xiah’s mind and made him pause. What … what would happen when the Prince was through with him? He … he’d never thought of that before. The Prince took a plaything for a night, for two or three sometimes, but the playthings never returned. Another replaced the one chosen. What … what was to become of him after?

He berated himself, because such selfish thoughts were not allowed. If it did not affect the Prince’s pleasure, he should not dwell on it. He piled up the pillows at the side of the bed closest to the washroom door. He lay on his stomach, wrapped his arm around one pillow and laid his head on it. He bent his knees and crossed his legs in the air, because he wanted the Prince to see right away that he was not naked. He hoped that the Prince would approve.

He did not have to wait long.

The Prince entered the room. A deep blue robe wrapped loosely around his body. Xiah could not take his eyes off his exposed chest. The Prince’s hair was wet and falling in his face. He came straight to the bed, and Xiah reached out and snagged the blue robe. It fell open. If he’d been following how he was trained, he would have sucked the Prince’s cock into his mouth right away.

Instead, he used his grip on the robe to pull his body high enough to lay a kiss on the Prince’s collar bone, and then on his neck. He slipped his hands into the robe and slid his hands up, over his shoulders. The robe cascaded to the floor. Xiah kissed along the Prince’s jaw line, licking up a few drops of water behind his ear.

The Prince shuddered and his arms wrapped around Xiah’s waist. Xiah immediately relaxed in his hold. The Prince moved forward, kneeling on the bed, and Xiah moved back, allowing himself to be led across the bed. The Prince stopped them in the middle, both kneeling. The Prince cupped Xiah’s face in his hands, thumbs running over his cheeks. Xiah gripped his wrists and shivered. Their lips met in a tender kiss of shaking limbs and barely concealed need vibrating through their hands.

The Prince pulled away, smiled and then laid down quite suddenly, leaving Xiah wondering where he was for a moment. Xiah turned. The Prince laid back, arms above his head. He looked tired, worn out. Xiah wondered what he had done all day, and decided that it didn’t matter, but he would make the Prince forget for the night.

“May I request that my Prince roll over?” Xiah whispered.

The Prince looked at him through one eye. “For what purpose?”

Xiah had expected him to be upset with the request, but that humor was in his voice again.

“Much deserved pampering,” Xiah replied.

The Prince chuckled. “Alright.” He twisted around. Xiah handed him a pillow and he tucked it under his head. His head was turned enough that he could watch as Xiah slid off the bed. Xiah met his eyes and saw the silent permission. He walked quickly to the washroom and grabbed the bottle of lotion.

The Prince’s eyes were shut when he returned. He did not open them as Xiah climbed on the bed, but he smiled. Xiah crawled over the Prince’s body, straddling his lower back. He poured lotion into his palm and spread it around his hands and fingers, warming it up. He added a bit more and then pressed palms into the muscles along the Prince’s spine. The Prince moaned and rotated his shoulders, body relaxing into the massage.

The other playthings gave each other massages all the time, so Xiah had practice at this, too. He never thought to use it for pleasure. It was a different kind of pleasure than what he was taught, but he was quickly learning that it was necessary.

He rubbed out knots in the Prince’s shoulders and back, using his fingers and palms and elbows when the Prince directed him to press harder and deeper. He bypassed the Prince’s muscled ass and rubbed his thighs. He rotated, sitting backwards on the Prince’s upper thighs. He tried not to think about how their asses were pressed together. He rubbed the Prince’s knees and calf muscles and then his feet, giving each heel and toe and pad a bit of attention.

But then he had no where else to go. He twisted around again, and instead of massaging, he ran his hands lightly up the Prince’s body, this time not skipping his ass. The Prince moaned and arched into Xiah’s caresses as they moved up his back. Xiah laid his body along the Prince’s. He ran his fingers through the Prince’s hair and kissed his cheek.

“Did I relax you too much, my Prince?” Xiah whispered.

The Prince smiled. “Yes. Move. Let me roll over.”

Xiah moved and lay on his side, propped up on an elbow. The Prince turned to his back. His arm snaked under Xiah’s side and pulled him close. Their lips met briefly.

“Rough day?” Xiah asked.

The Prince nodded. “We are a rich nation, Xiah, and yet some people want more, feel they deserve more. Those that have too much already are prone to take away from those with less. Through force, through coercion, through lies. And those preyed upon do not come for help enough and the gluttons take advantage of more people.”

Xiah swallowed and tried not to stiffen, but he did.

The Prince opened his eyes. “My sweetheart?”

Xiah shook his head. It was against the rules to talk of life before the white room. Not that Xiah remembered much. He was hungry that was for certain. But he never remembered being unhappy. There was a man who came frequently and argued with his mother. And another man, the one who he had left home with, but he had not been cruel to him. He vaguely remembered his mother’s face as he left. He had ridden behind the man, his black horse marked with the royal family seal. The man said not to turn back around, and Xiah had anyway.

Fingers traced over his face. “Tell me.”

Xiah shook his head. “No, my Prince. I … It is not allowed.”

The Prince frowned. “I want you to tell me.”

“Please don’t make me. I’ve already broken so many rules and failed you in so many ways.”

“You have not.” The Prince kissed him. He gathered him close and whispered, “One day, I hope you will tell me.”

One day? Xiah’s earlier thought returned. What would the Prince do once he was through with him? And one day? How long would Xiah be there? Hadn’t the Prince wanted to have sex tonight? Wasn’t that what he was needed for?

The Prince hugged him more tightly, and then kissed him. His tongue was gentle, soft and Xiah was melting in moments.

“Now,” the Prince said, brushing the hair back from Xiah’s forehead. “It is my turn to pamper you.” He kissed his forehead.

“My-my prince.”

The Prince kissed him. “Pampering, with a little sexy twist.”

Xiah blushed.

The Prince rolled away from him. He walked naked to a chest and opened the top. Xiah could not see what he was searching for, but more drawers were opened and selves out. He shut the chest, and with a smile tossed a vial between his hands. He climbed on the bed, leaving the vial on a pillow.

Xiah grinned just before the Prince kissed him.

“Will my Prince please allow me to touch him?”

“Soon. But for now.” The Prince took Xiah’s wrists in his hands and pinned them above his head. “Keep your hands right there.”

Xiah nodded.

“And I do not want you to be quiet, understand? I want to hear you.”

Xiah bit his lip because he was trained to be quiet, but he nodded again.

The Prince continued to kiss him, all over his face and neck. Soft, dry, open mouth kisses that made Xiah’s eyelids flutter and his breath to quicken.

Anticipation of another kind filled him, and he decided right away that not knowing where the Prince was going to kiss him next was definitely better than waiting for the Prince to pick him. His hands were warm and gentle on Xiah’s skin, ghosting up and down his sides and over his stomach. The only time the soft kisses turned more insistent was when the Prince’s mouth closed around his nipples. He bit, chewed, sucked kissed, breathed over each one for long minutes, and Xiah couldn’t help the moans echoing from his open mouth. It didn’t take long for pleasure to build and rush along his skin.

The Prince hooked his hands at the band of the blue pants and tugged them off. His hand wrapped around his cock and Xiah cried out, back arching off the bed (but his hands stayed put). His legs spread of their own volition and the Prince settled his body between them. He stroked Xiah lightly while his lips and teeth and tongue covered Xiah’s pale skin in red, pink and purple blotches. The Prince kissed down his hipbones, and further along his thighs. Again Xiah’s legs moved without him really meaning too. He bent his knees, feet on the bed. His hips rose and fell in time with the Prince’s strokes.

“Turn over,” the Prince whispered.

Xiah gasped. He tucked his legs close to his body and rolled to the side, using his knees and shoulders to get on his stomach. His hands stayed above his head.

The warmth from the Prince’s body hovered over him. Heat licked and kissed his back and shoulders. Levels of pain warred with pleasure as the Prince moved lower and lower. The bed was painful on Xiah’s cock, but he craved the friction and thrust down. Firm hands cupped his thighs and Xiah eagerly spread his legs. The Prince kneeled behind him and rubbed Xiah’s ass and legs, massaging, fingers digging. He spread Xiah’s cheeks. Xiah cried out, hips jerking up, when warm breath trickled over his entrance. A hot tongue followed and Xiah’s mind went blank, empty of everything but pleasure from the feel of the Prince’s mouth on his body.

“Please, oh, please, my Prince, please.”

“Please what, my Xiah?”

Xiah’s eyes shut, and his hands clutched the blanket above his head. He had no idea what he was asking for.

That was until a finger pressed into his body. He cried out and arched his hips again. Instinct took over. He tucked his legs underneath him, ass in the air, as the Prince slid the finger in an out of him. His body relaxed, his knees spread giving the Prince better access, but Xiah was vaguely aware of it. Nothing mattered but the Prince’s ministrations, his kisses and caresses along his ass and side.

He whined when a second finger pressed into him, and whimpered when it was immediately removed. Xiah managed to open his eyes as the heat left. The Prince sat back on his heels, a smile on his face.

“Turn over again, my Xiah.”

Xiah didn’t want to. Xiah wanted the Prince to push into him, hold his hips and make Xiah feel every inch of him.

But, he did as his Prince asked and rolled over to his back. The Prince leaned over him and took his hands. He tugged, whispering a command to sit up. Xiah did and gasped when his palms hit the hot flesh of the Prince’s chest. He had no time to recover as the Prince kissed him. Xiah’s hands ran all over his body, up and down his muscled chest and stomach, over his arms and shoulders. The Prince shivered under the attention, moaning into the kiss, spurring Xiah on. Daring, Xiah broke away from the kiss and kissed the Prince’s skin, along his collar bone and chest. Shaking, he licked the Prince’s nipple. The Prince’s hands cupped his head, urging him on. Xiah shut his eyes tightly and played, kissed, touched. The Prince hugged him close, and turned him, lowering them to the bed with Xiah on top.

Xiah could not stop shaking.

“Please, my Prince, please,” he whispered, sliding his hips and ass over the Prince’s body.

The Prince chuckled. And Xiah blushed and whimpered, because, this was not supposed to be about him. This was to be for the Prince. The Prince’s pleasure, the Prince’s needs, but Xiah needed him. Needed to feel him so much.

Xiah clutched at his shoulders and lowered his head to the Prince’s neck with a whimper. So much pleasure and need flung around his body, he could barely move.

The Prince kissed his cheek and his hands cupped Xiah’s ass gently. “Have I made you wait long enough?”

Xiah whimpered again, because it was so wrong to want it. So wrong to feel this much pleasure from the Prince.

His fingers curled around Xiah’s ass.

Xiah shivered with need.

Two fingers pushed into him, slow, agonizing, but slick and welcome. Xiah tried to push his face deeper into the Prince’s neck. His mouth opened in a gasp as a third finger teased him. When it breached him, Xiah bit down on the flesh in his mouth with a muffled cry.

The Prince gasped, and the fingers inside him moved faster, spread open.

Xiah tried to thrust back onto them. A firm hand on his shoulder, guided him up and Xiah went, hands sliding to the Prince’s chest as he supported himself on his knees. From this angle, he could fuck himself on the fingers and he did, quick up and down, forcing them deeper. The Prince twisted his fingers. Xiah’s head fell back, mouth open. He tried to lick his lips and gasped instead. Pleasure pulsed through him.

The Prince let him free for long minutes, and then with a hand on his hip, he stilled Xiah’s movements. Xiah whimpered as the fingers were removed. A few moments and silent directions later, Xiah cried out as the head of the Prince’s cock teased his hole. The Prince swiped his erection back and forth on Xiah’s body.

“Please, please, my Prince, please. I … I …” Xiah couldn’t say it. He couldn’t. It was forbidden to say such things.

“You what, my Xiah? Tell me.”

“I … want … please.”

Xiah’s eyes shut tightly, mouth open as a pleasured moan ripped through him. The Prince’s other hand wrapped around his cock.

“What do you want?” the Prince demanded as he continued to tease Xiah’s entrance and stroke his cock.

Xiah cried out. “You! Please, my Prince. Please. I want you.” A single tear dripped down his cheek, but he had no time to dwell on it as the Prince tightened his grip on Xiah’s thighs and the head of his cock slipped into Xiah’s body. Xiah screamed, and pushed down, taking too much at once.

The Prince held him still and Xiah heard his voice but not the words. The Prince pulled out, not all the way and then pushed back in, filling Xiah’s clenching channel again and again, until Xiah sat on his lap, gasping, quivering. His cock was so hard, leaking, and ready. The Prince sat up and gathered Xiah against him. Xiah’s breath hitched and another set of tears dripped from his eyes. Not because it hurt, because it felt so good. It was better than he’d ever thought, better than any other plaything, anything else. The Prince held him tightly, his hips moving slowly, never pulling out, but still scraping in and out of Xiah’s body.

The Prince took his chin in his hand and kissed Xiah’s lips. Xiah sighed into the kiss. It took a moment for Xiah to calm from frantic to needy, but as soon as he had, the Prince grabbed his ass and lifted him up and down, Xiah was stunned from pleasure for a moment, then he gripped the Prince’s shoulders and took over the movements, his eyes shutting tight as the Prince scraped in and out of him. The Prince kissed his cheeks and neck and chin, lapping at his skin and whispering words of praise and encouragement that Xiah didn’t hear. Everything narrowed down to the feel of his Prince. His Prince.

“You’re so beautiful, my Xiah. So beautiful.”

Xiah whimpered.

The Prince held him tightly and lowered him to the bed without slipping out of him. Xiah took a much needed breath and let his body relax. The Prince hooked Xiah’s legs around his waist and then leaned over him, hands planted on the bed next to Xiah’s head. Their lips met again as the Prince moved slowly in and out of his body.

Xiah moaned into the kiss, whispering “My Prince” whenever their lips parted.

Pleasure enveloped him, held him captive and tortured him with wave after wave.

“Come, my Xiah,” the Prince whispered. “Come. Let me feel you and watch you.”

Xiah gasped as his body obeyed the command almost immediately. The pleasure peaked, and each wave shattered over him, throwing him up against the Prince’s sweaty skin. The Prince wrapped an arm around his back and held him as he came, spilling heavy and warm liquid between them. The Prince kissed him and lowered him back to the bed. He continued to use him as Xiah’s body tried to recover, his grasp around the Prince’s neck loose.

Xiah decided that he wanted nothing else for the rest of his life, nothing but his Prince.

“My Xiah,” the Prince whispered just before their lips met. His thrusts sped up, and Xiah tightened his body, hoping it was enough, that he was good enough, that the Prince enjoyed him as much as Xiah had. The Prince’s body trembled. With a haggard gasp, the Prince shook, and filled Xiah up. Xiah moaned with him.

The Prince collapsed, body heaving with deep inhales.

Xiah traced his fingertips along the Prince’s back.

“Beautiful,” the Prince whispered, lips grazing Xiah’s shoulder. “Beautiful and perfect, my Xiah.”

Happiness filled Xiah, and automatically he said, “A pleasure to serve you, my Prince.”

The Prince chuckled. He pushed up to his hands. His eyes shut and he rotated his hips. They both moaned and Xiah lifted his hips, whimpering at the slide of the Prince in and out of his body.

“I was going to say let’s go take a bath, but I think I’d rather do this again,” the Prince said.

Xiah smiled widely, because if the Prince wanted more, then that meant he had done well.

The Prince kissed him. “So cute when you smile like that. Always smile for me, my Xiah.”

“For as long as I am allowed to serve you, my Prince.”

“Forever then.”

Xiah sighed and held him tightly. Forever sounded pretty good to him.

The Prince moved, faster, harder, pulling cries and moans from Xiah. His pace was steady, strong, and almost instantly, the bursts of pleasure joined into one, cascading through him, and around him. The Prince’s thrusts held him at the edge of release for eternity. Every moment, Xiah’s cries increased, heightened. Every moment, every pass, promised completion and then vanished, leaving him begging and crying through whimpers and moans.

The Prince attached his mouth to Xiah’s neck and growled.

The room spun and Xiah was twisted around, landing with a whimper on his stomach, legs spread wide. He tried to pull his knees under him.

“No. Hold still.”

Xiah stopped and gripped the blanket above his head again. The Prince held himself up with his hands by Xiah’s hips. He slammed into Xiah from a sharper angle, pulling loud whimpers from him. The force pushed his body into the bed, his cock sliding on the smooth sheets.

“I want to hear you,” the Prince growled and with difficulty, Xiah turned his head to the side, so his cries were no longer muffled.

The pleasure was too much, too painful and tears leaked from his eyes, but the angle was enough and the waves came faster, until he jerked. He came so hard into the bed that his body froze, his vision went white. Everything weaved after it, as more and more pleasure zoomed around and along his skin. The Prince was suddenly gone, away from him and heavy wet splattered over his back, each pulse made his skin jerk.

“My Prince,” Xiah whimpered, just before everything went black.

His eyes fluttered, and he recognized the feeling of being carried, but it wasn’t until water soaked into his sore body that he truly became away of his surroundings. Curled in the Prince’s arms, he opened his eyes and smiled.

The Prince smiled back. “You okay?”

Xiah cuddled as closely as he could and nodded. “Yes, my Prince.”

The Prince hugged him and then released him. Xiah stood on the floor of the tub while the Prince took a soapy washcloth to his body.

“You were perfect, my Xiah. The best really.”

Xiah blushed. “You’re welcome, my Prince.”

The Prince laughed and kissed him. He scrubbed Xiah’s hair. “Silly thing. How much do you love me?”

Xiah jerked at the question, surprised. “I love you more than my life, my Prince.”

“Call me Yunho.”

Xiah gasped, mouth open.

The Prince laughed again. “Do it. Tell me you love me with my name.”

Xiah gaped, unable to say anything. Call the Prince by his name? Xiah did not have a death wish.

“Please,” the Prince whispered and traced his thumb over Xiah’s lip.

“I … it is forbidden,” Xiah muttered.

The Prince sighed.

“I do love you, my Prince,” Xiah said quickly to reassure him.

“I know.” The Prince wrapped his hands around Xiah’s waist.

Xiah relaxed for a moment in his arms and then remembered his fear from before. He tried not to show the Prince that he was nervous and scared again, but the Prince was more observant than Xiah would have thought.

“What is wrong, my Xiah?” the Prince asked before kissing him briefly.

Xiah bit his lip and then said, “W-what happens to me now?”

“What do you mean?”

“Now that you have used me, where do I go? What do I do?”

The Prince frowned. “Do you want to leave me?”

“Of course not, my Prince.”

“Then why are you talking of leaving?”

“I … I … I’m scared. I don’t want to go, but you need another.”

“Why?”

“That’s just the way it is. You have to go choose another plaything.”

“Why do I need another when I have you?”

“But the others … they …”

“Will they know the difference?”

“Huh?”

“Will they know that it is not me, the man who takes him to bed, and uses him and then tosses him to the kitchens?”

“N-no, but … but …” Xiah did not wish to chastise his Prince.

“But what, sweetheart?”

“That is unfair to them.”

“Why do you care about them?”

“They wait for you, my Prince. They only live for you.”

“No, my Xiah. You live only for me. They live only for my pleasure. Do you see the difference?”

Xiah shook his head.

“The minute I chose you, I knew you were different. It’s why I brought you straight to my room. At first, I thought it was only fear that made you shake. Most playthings react arrogantly to being chosen. Those, I use and release, but you did not. You were so happy, and … and you have lived only for me. You risked enslavement and punishments for me, and that means more than merely letting me use your body.”

Xiah looked away blushing.

The Prince made him look back up. He kissed him. “Come on. No more talk of this. I am not going to let you go, and you said you’d be with me for as long as I want you, and I want you forever. I will think of something else for those other playthings to do. My brothers may want them.”

The Prince rinsed them off, and then carried Xiah back to the bed. The room was dark with night. The bath and the heat and warmth and pleasure were enough to utterly exhaust Xiah. He climbed under the covers with his Prince, happy and sated. The Prince held him tightly.

“I love you, my Xiah,” the Prince whispered before kissing his cheek.

Laying in the dark, with no way for the Prince to see him blush, Xiah whispered back, “I love you, my P-p- my Y-yunho.”

The Prince laughed. “Say it again,” he said and trapped Xiah to the bed, kneeling over him. He kissed him. “I love you, my Xiah. Say it again.”

Xiah shivered and said it again. “I love you, my Y-yunho.”

“Again,” the Prince said.

Xiah said it again, and again, as many times as the Prince asked. Between kisses, he professed his love until he could do so without stuttering, and he was almost starting to think of him as Yunho instead of the Prince. The Prince curled up around him, holding him close.

One more time, he whispered, “I love you, my Xiah.”

Xiah moved closer, as close as he could to the Prince. The Prince. His Prince. Yunho. His Yunho.

“I love you, my Yunho.”

Yunho smiled against his neck, and Xiah was again lulled into sleep by Yunho’s body heat.


End file.
